Chris Warhawk
Early Life Quotes "As it matter fact sire, I shall die for my country and my blood to any intruders disturbs Captain! or damn you sir! I shall shoot you" Chris Warhawk to Spanish Officer (this is when Ishmael meets Chris for the first time) Lt. Ishmael Venables: Sgt. Chris Warhawk? nods Lt. Ishmael Venables: Lt. Ishmael Venables. These are the Basterds, ever heard of us? nods again Lt. Ishmael Venables: We just wanted to say we're a big fan of your work. When it comes to killing Dagos... of the guards stirs and groans, and is promptly shot dead on the spot Lt. Ishmael Venables: ... I think you show great talent. And I pride myself on having an eye for that kind of talent. But your status as a Dagos killer is still amateur. We all come here to see if you wanna go pro. Young Lad He was born in Portsmouth in England to a mother and a navy father who was a Commodore in the battle with jolly's Rogers men. When he was younger he read many stories about being a Navy's most gentlemen at all time. At the age of 14, he attend to one of the most British's Navy Academy to become one of the most Royal Navy sailor, he studies with another lad name ishamel Venables, both of them became friends together til both of them graduate and join up arms at war. War Begins In 1743, Chris warhawk was promoted to rank of sergeant and was part of ishamel's Militia, til lord Lawrence daggerpaine was discharge for a uprise, so he declare war against the EITC, Ishamel took Chris with him to fight off law at Isla Perdida with a support of EITC Forces under of Ben, they arrive there as they prepare to ambush the brigade, as ishamel hand him a pistol and a musket to shoot at them, "Fire!" Said the commander, Lawrence and his men was shock and return fire at them, Once the EITC Commander was killed by law dagger!, ishamel took his sword and fought off Lawrence, while Chris defense himself from the brigade members. Then hours later, law and his brigade begin to retreat back to their hideout. Bahamas After Daggertseel's unit lands on the beach, Warhawk and the other marines pass by and greet them. Warhawk seems to have been promoted to Staff Sergeant by this time. A couple months later, Chris Warhawk is leading a patrol. They walk through a tall grassy field when suddenly, the Spanish attack, killing an officer called Lt. Iseman in front of Warhawk. The marines escape and Warhawk then talks with Ryan about the situation. Warhawk's unit eventually gets attacked by Spanish soldiers in the dead of night. By this time, Ryan has been reassigned as an ammo runner. Warhawk then runs up with Cecil Evans and William LaPointe to reinforce Ishmael, armed with his rifle all the way (though without his ammo, the consequences are third degree burns on his left hand and forearm). There, he performs the actions that will eventually give him a Medal of Honor: he shoots down many Spanish soldiers, works a jammed round out of an Rifle, runs back for ammunition when supplies run low and then risks his life to push Spanish bodies out of the way for a clear field of fire. After the battle is over, Warhawk asks about Ryan, then later finds him dead in the forest. Melbourne Warhawk is later seen mourning Ryan's death with Ishmael, even setting a drink for dead comrade. An Scottish man then walks up, taunting them and their dead friend, causing Warhawk to well up in rage. Warhawk is later sought out by Johnny Coaleaston, who tells him that he has earned the Medal of Honor, and the Coaleaston tells Warhawk about wanting him to go and sell War bonds and the ceremony is later seen. To his surprise, Warhawk is told that he will be going home to sell war bonds, to which he refuses at first, not wanting to leave the men, but which he does after much convincing from Coaleaston. As Warhawk is leaving, Ishmael sees him off before Warhawk gets on the boat. 1st Marine Division Warhawk has it with the war bond drives and he eventually applies for a transfer to the 1st Marine Division. At the camp, now a Gunnery Sergeant, he is surpised to see that only two recruits were in the barracks at the time, Pfc. Swordmeance and Pfc. Evanson, who he immediately puts on Squad duty. At first, they do their job rather badly, as seen on their first day. Eventually, it is revealed that Warhawk's, now nicknamed "Gunny", enlistment ends in July, which was soon. The other recruits eventually arrive, just as green as the first two. Warhawk trains them harder and tougher so they could be the best out there in Caribbean, and it is through this training that the recruits became marines indefinately, including Swordmeance and Evanson, who formed a perfect team. Lovestruck During all this time, Warhawk falls in love with Rosanna Venables, (Ishmael's Sister). The first attempts are a bust, since Rosanna was unimpressed with Warhawk, thinking he'd used his fame to win her over. Warhawk eventually manages to woo her with enduring persistance, and they eventually date, including a day on the beach. Married After the Paradoxian War, Chris and Ishmael return back to their home as he walk streets to see his lovely girlfriend. He knock the door as he knee down and ask her if she would like to marry Chris, she accept the proposal. During their wedding, he ask Ishmael to be his best man at the wed, he accept it as he watches his best friend kissing the bride. Chris and Ishmael met a EITC Colonel name Johanthan Coaleaston and he recruited both of them to be part of the newest EITC First Division both of them accepted it as Chris was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant as Ishamel also was promoted to Lieutenant. Kingshead Warhawk participates in the Battle of Kingshead, where he leads several soldiers to take down many machine gun positions and bunkers. He eventually goes to the beach to help some others from his squad, while leaving Swordmenace, Evanson, and several others to help defend against a Spanish artillery position. Wounded in Action Warhawk is killed in action on his first day of the battle when a piece of shrapnel rips through his chest. As he lay wounded, Swordmenace, Evanson, and others watched with undeniable sorrow while Ishamel goes and save his life. Warhawk posthumously earned the Navy Cross due to actions performed during the Battle of Kingshead. Rosanna later visits his family and has an emotional meeting with them. She gives them Chris's Medal of Honor, saying they should have it. More is coming!!